


Late Night Delights

by JacquiTries



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, Hogwarts, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23951965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacquiTries/pseuds/JacquiTries
Summary: Mark Lee, the newest Gryffindor prefect, patrolled Hogwarts past curfew to find you baking in the kitchen. As much as he would like to deduct house points and escort you back to your dorms, he can't help but notice how breathtaking you are in the warm light of the fireplace.
Relationships: Mark Lee (NCT)/Reader
Kudos: 43





	Late Night Delights

Mark has never been one to break the rules. He was punctual, hardworking, and so damn responsible that it came to noone's surprise he was chosen to be the Gryffindor prefect in his fifth year and was actually really good at his job. 

While he was initially only scheduled to patrol the towers every other day, he was recently assigned to the dungeons and kitchens since Yuta, a 6th year Slytherin prefect, had been suspended by Professor Sprout until he can pull his grades up.

On his first night doing Yuta's patrol, he heard a clattering of pots in the kitchen. Knowing fully well that house elves should have finished their work by that time, he braced himself in preparation to confront students who were out passed curfew.

What he didn't expect to see when he opened the door was you whisking away something in a bowl with a few house elves beside you doing the same. While he can only see you from the side, the way the warm light from the fireplace hit your face made you look like the most breathtaking being he has ever seen. 

"Yuta, you're right on time! I think this is my best batter yet!" You exclaimed with glee without looking back to the door. You knew it can only be Yuta to come in since he always came at this time to hang out with you. 

"Uh... I'm not... I'm not Yuta." Mark uttered. 

You whipped your head to check who was by the door. You can see on the stranger's robes that he also has pin to indicate he is a prefect.

"Oh, was he recently reassigned?" You pouted.

Though he has only met you a few minutes ago, seeing you frown somehow already made his heart ache.

"I'm sorry to say he was suspended from his prefect duties until further notice." 

"Oh." You passed the bowl to the house elf beside you as you walked to him.

"Well, if it's alright with you, I'd like to finish baking the last batch of these cookies before I head back to the dungeons?" 

He knew he shouldn't oblige, that he should deduct house points and send you immediately back to your dorm, but the way you looked at him with so much hope made him give in. He sighed. "Okay. Just this once." 

When he saw your face light up with delight, he knew your smile was worth breaking a few rules. 

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" You squeeled as you ran the last few steps towards him and held his hands in yours.

"You won't regret this. Come, we still have to roll the dough out and bake them!" 

He had no choice to follow you as he tried to contain the blush that appeared on his cheeks all the way down to his neck. 

You both fell in a surprisingly good rhythm of baking cookies and cleaning dishes with bouts of small talk here and there. When the last of the cookies were packaged, you thanked the house elves and walked out of the kitchen with Mark. You shyly handed him one of the cookie packages. "Thank you again for letting me finish the cookies. I... I don't always have trouble sleeping but, when I do, I found baking to be quite helpful. Yuta has been great company but... it was nice to have met you too." 

Mark smiled at that. "It was nice to met you as well and if ever Yuta's suspension doesn't let up anytime soon... it would be my pleasure to accompany you." 

"I'd like that."

Mark has only met you a few times since that incident but the butterflies in his stomach have only gotten stronger and stronger after every night with you. Since the Hogsmeade trip was coming up soon, he thought it would be the perfect time to spend a moment with you out of the confines of the kitchen after curfew. However, he can never seem to bump into you during the day since he's a year older and you have different time schedules. When he does see you, it's during meal times in which you either stay with your friends from the same year or with Yuta and his group. Curious, he asked his best friend, Haechan, if he knows anything about you and Yuta given that you're in the same house. 

Haechan's eyes widened at his question. "Oh, her!? You do not want to even breathe in her direction when Yuta is around." 

That just raised even more questions for him. "What do you mean exactly? Are... are they dating? " 

"While that rumor hasn't been confirmed, any man who has tried to approach her romantically has been jinxed, hexed, and/or cursed by Yuta and that alone speaks volumes." 

Mark's face must have shown exactly what he was feeling because Haechan sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Ah, Mark. The only girl you have ever shown interest in just had to be her. I can't say I blame you since she's practically Slytherin royalty; but trust me when I say Yuta is not considered the King of Charms for nothing." 

"Yeah. I know, I know." Mark said in defeat.

While Mark was too honorable to even think of meddling between you and Yuta, he cherished those nights spent with you in the kitchen. However, as you and Mark baked and packaged the last batch of brownies for the night, it seemed like all good things must come to an end. 

You handed him a package of brownies by the door. It has become your tradition before you each say your goodbyes. "So... Yuta just told me his suspension would be lifted starting tomorrow." 

Mark faltered. "Oh? I had no clue. I... I guess congratulations are in order then." 

"Yes. I'm quite proud of him. Herbology was never his strong suit only because he hates getting dirty." You chuckled. You paused for a few beats before you continued, "He said he missed accompanying me to these baking nights but I've rather grown fond of my new company." 

Mark only felt bittersweet. He wanted to tell you everything — how he has enjoyed every moment spent with you, how he wanted to continue seeing you even after this, how he never felt like this for anyone before, and how he we was in love with you. Alas, he knew you would never leave Yuta's side for someone like him, so he kept his confession to himself. "Well, it was a pleasure to have baked with you while he was away." After a few moments, he added in a whisper, "So, this is goodbye then?" 

You looked down on the floor as you played with your sweater. While you weren't expecting your feelings to be returned, you had hoped that he would at least want to continue the friendship you have built. "Yes, I... I believe so. Goodbye, Mark Lee." 

"Goodbye to you too." 

Mark woke up with a heavy feeling in his chest the next day and the days after that. He barely paid attention to any of his classes that week since he was still hopelessly pining on a certain Slytherin. Though he would have loved nothing more to see you again, he decided it would be best to avoid you at all costs to provide a clean break. 

Just when he thought things could not get any worse, Yuta decided to accost him as he was trudging back to the dorm after lunch.

Yuta growled at Mark as he slammed him against the wall. "Give me one reason I shouldn't curse you into oblivion for what you have done to her." 

Mark had no clue what he was on about since he hasn't seen you for over a week. "I- I don't know what you are talking about, Yuta. I haven't done anything to her at all." 

Yuta took out his wand from his pocket and pointed it at Mark's neck in a flash. "Don't play dumb with me, you bastard. I only allowed you to continue your little rendezvous with her in the kitchens because if the great Mark Lee decided to finally break a few rules for her, then that must mean something, right? If that wasn't enough to convince me, then seeing the way you look at her in the Great Hall like she hung up the moon would have been more than enough evidence you were serious about her; come for me to find out you ceased all communication with her since last week. Was it because she wasn't anymore convenient for you? Because you think she's not worth your effort? Because you think she's not worth your time—"

"No, no, no! I'll never think that way about her. She's worth all the magic in the world if it means I get to spend even one more moment with her." Mark couldn't bear to hear what else Yuta was about to say. He was confused to say the least. Haechan more or less confirmed that you and Yuta were in a relationship. So why would Yuta even allow you to see someone else other than him?

"Then. Why. Did. You. Stop. Talking. To. Her." Yuta was already losing his patience.

"I- I didn't want to meddle in your relationship! I may be in love with her but I would never wreck her relationship with you for my benefit."

Yuta was taken aback. Surely, he couldn't be that idiotic? "What the bloody hell are you talking about, Lee?"

Mark sighed. "I love her, Yuta. I don't think I'd feel this way about anyone ever again but I would never come in between an established relationship. The guilt will eat me up."

Out of all the things Mark expected Yuta to do, maniacally laughing was not one of them. "You think I'm dating her? Ah, Mark Lee! I became fully convinced you were a bastard that I didn't even think you could have just been a bloody idiot!"

Mark just stared at him with confusion. "I don't quite follow."

"I have no idea how you got that conclusion but let me spell it out for you, Lee. I will never ever date her because... she's my half-sister."

A whole array of emotions skittered across Mark's face — shock, understanding, hope, then dread. He paled. "I believe I have made a terrible mistake."

Yuta can't help but snort. "That you did, idiot."

"I need to find her."

"She's at the courtyard now with her friends."

Mark didn't even let him finish his sentence before he took off.

"Oh. And Mark?" Yuta called. Mark stopped in his tracks to look back. "Hurt her like that again and I won't be so forgiving."

Mark nodded. "I won't be so forgiving to myself too."

Fate was on Mark's side as he found you exactly where Yuta said you would be. He didn't even try to slow down and school his features as he approached you.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry... Yuta just... Yuta just talked to me... Please allow... allow me to explain." He panted.

You internally sighed. Of course Yuta would be his overprotective self. You wordlessly excused yourself from your friends and let him walk with you aimlessly around Hogwarts.

After a few minutes of allowing him to compose himself, you stopped by the bridge and leaned your back on the railings. "Well, go on."

Mark took a deep breath. It was now or never. "I wanted to apologize for the way I acted after that night. I need you to know it wasn't, and will never be, my intention to hurt you. You see, ever since I caught you on my first round of Yuta's patrol duty, I have only fallen harder and harder for you. You are the only one who can make my heart both soar with happiness yet ache with longing anytime if I so much as think of you during the day. I would have never thought in all of eternity that you would feel even remotely the same way I felt about you; but every time you direct one of your kilowatt smiles to me, let your soft touches linger on my skin, or look at me like I'm the most interesting person in the world, I couldn't help but hope that maybe I did have a chance to be by your side. However, I never acted upon my feelings, respectfully kept a distance, and even said my goodbyes because I foolishly thought you were dating Yuta and wanted nothing more to do with me. I know now how utterly wrong I was after he confronted me just a few moments ago. While I don't expect you to forgive me anytime soon, I beg of you to at least allow me to make it up to you until you have; and once you have forgiven me, I'd like to properly court you until you find me worthy enough to stand by your side."

You allowed the silence to blanket the two of you as you take his words into heart. After a few minutes of stirring with what he said, you let your actions take control as you knew words wouldn't be enough to express how you felt. You slowly took the last few steps towards him and caressed his cheek. He instinctively closed his eyes and leaned into your touch. You placed your fingers to the back of his neck and guided him forward. Before he knew it, you gently placed your lips on his. He only froze for a moment before he quickly recovered to place his arms around your waist and deepen the kiss. It was slow and languid and oh, so perfect with the both of you knowing it was only the first of many.

You pulled back just enough to let your words breathe unto his lips. "You can start making it up to me by taking me to Hogsmeade this weekend if you'd like."

You felt the ghost of his smile on your lips. "Anything for you, my love."

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'm horribly addicted to Hogwarts AUs and I'm not ashamed of it. :P
> 
> I finished this in 24 hours with full knowledge that I may never have this sort of inspiration again in the near future. Hooray to spontaneous bouts of energy! 
> 
> \- Jacqui


End file.
